1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a crystallization technology, and more particularly to a high-temperature ionic state compound crystallization technology, wherein the depurated 6N silicon hydride electron gas (SiH4) continuously products high purity polycrystalline silicon (6N-8N) in fluidized bed compound crystallization reaction furnace after high temperature ionic state pre-decomposition.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional fluidized bed has some shortcomings such as much silicon powder, low purity of the crystallization, and low productivity. Compared to the conventional fluidized bed, the present invention is a combination of the dynamic crystallization method and fixed crystalline rods method so as to reduce significantly silicon powder, improve the purity of the crystallization, and crystallize on silicon rod at the same time to increase production.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a high-temperature ionic state fluidized bed compound crystallization technology and an internal reactor structure thereof, which is completely different from the former conventional reduction reaction furnaces (including CVD reducing furnaces made of metal or quartz).